


Upon These Walls

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Steve’s A Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Parenting books taught Steve a fair bit about being a father. This, however, certainly wasn’t in any of them.
Relationships: Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington - Relationship, Steve Harrington & Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Upon These Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mAadMax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/gifts).



> Based on this tweet https://twitter.com/dnealecolorado/status/1216761099871080448?s=21

It’s in times like these that Steve knows he has to stop taking things for face value.

In front of him, against the wall that took three hours to paint after a week of shopping for the _exact_ shade of pink that Sarah demanded, is a creation of her own. A poorly painted moose, of which is farting rainbows that are spread out across the back of her white bedroom door.

Parenting books helped Steve prepare for certain things; what to do when Sarah gets sick, how to try and handle conflict, recommended ways to bring up topics that might be sensitive. Yet never have they taught him what to do if his daughter paints a rainbow farting moose on the back of her door.

Looking at her, it’s impossible to miss the excitement and pride in her eyes. She’s looking up at Steve, hands cupped together and pressed under her chin. _‘I wanna be an artist like you, daddy!’_ she had told him as she pulled him upstairs, hand tightly around his.

Steve picks her up, brushing some hair behind her ear. She’s got the exact same colour as Steve, only there’s a random purple streak on the under layers from when she’d convinced Billy to buy her hair chalks after swimming lessons.

“Do you like it?” She asks, tone bordering on the nervous side.

“I love it,” Steve smiles, pressing a kiss to her head as her face breaks out in glee. “I’ll have to watch out or you might take my job.”

Sarah giggles in response. “Then I could have my own art studio!”

“An art studio _and_ a tree house? I don’t know about that…” Steve teases, smile appearing back on his face with Sarah’s continuous giggling.

The moose on the wall isn’t what he was expecting when she’d ask if she could play with her new art set, but Steve’s always happy to see his kids experiment and do what makes them happy.

He presses another kiss to her head and holds her closely, listening to her beginning rambles about how the moose needs a friend. The smile on his face is impossible to wipe off. He doesn’t need a parenting book this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Both Carol and I came up with/created Sarah, along with another child character I’ll probably write at some point


End file.
